Of Games & Puppets
by ICNeo0bliVion
Summary: He's alone. He lives on his own - and his life has turned into a game. This game could liberate him; turn him into one of the finest huntsmen to ever live on Remnant. However, could the Game control him, just like he controls his puppets? A different view on the RWBY/Gamer crossover format with twists, puppetry, and showing things RT missed. Puppeteer/Gamer!Jaune


**_Disclaimer:_** _I'm merely using 'RWBY', made by Rooster Teeth. I'm also using elements/themes from the Korean Manga 'The Gamer'._

* * *

 **Warnings:** The story becomes rather violent, moreover, it deals with adult themes. If you're susceptible to distress during scenes of this kind, read at your own risk. Also, the fic contains unexpected twists, crazy events, and fun ideas that'll make you question how they work. When the fic gets far enough, it'll start to change a lot. Other than that, enjoy the fic.

Have a good day.

* * *

 ** _Text Meaning:_**

Normal Text: Either talking when it's in speech or accounting for the detail the character experiences.

 _Italics: Thoughts - typically used to track what a person thinks of another: 'Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it! That'll work.' Can be used in a narrative context._

 ** _Bold Italics: Interaction with powerful objects: The Gamer's System, for example. It can be used on glitches. It can also be used when one person is being serious with another or straight-up trolling them._**

Any form of text on lines: Scene Breaks, recordings of when things happen, etc.

 _[Statements]: Secondary form of interaction with the Game. It's involved with statements made by the Game itself, too. Mostly in bold._

* * *

 ** _~A Gamer~ Welcome! ~A Puppeteer~_**

* * *

"Oh my god," I sighed. "The first thing I hear when I wake up - and it's a new alarm." I couldn't see anything, and I was only moving my hand towards the _ringing_ sound that was murdering my hearing. A tap. Finally, it was gone. I sighed, and a few moments later, I was throwing the bed quilts that were wrapped around me.

 _'I didn't smash the alarm, set it on fire, and it didn't wake me up at 5:00AM. Thank god.'_

Of course, there was a puppet staring at me in the back, with its dull eyes. Geez, how welcoming can you be?

With an annoyingly loud groan, I grabbed the side of the bed's front rail and pushed myself off the bed. The only reward? It was to smack myself face-first into the cold floor, and I was already groaning for the second time today. All around me, there were a few piles of clothing within a few wooden boxes, and I deigned myself to open one of them. Ah yes, the typical "Jaune Arc" uniform that always gets the women had to be in there. _'Thank god only my dad used to say that; I don't think I'd be able to look in the mirror if I said it.'_

Staggering with the clothes to the bed, I dropped the clothes with a lazy swish of my arms. There were the typical supplies of jeans, the fantastic black hoodie, and there were just other clothes. I don't think anyone needed to know about _those_ clothes - because they're not important.

Definitely not for any other reason.

After that, I was already grabbing for something, only for my hand to pass through it. "Wait, wha-?" I dropped to the floor with a loud thud, before I lifted myself up from the ground. Look, I was a gamer, but I'm sure these kind of games were only in virtual reality. In front of me was some sort of grey, dull screen, that possessed red letters and numbers. Every move, it'd follow me, and it'd move around if my eyes moved too...

What in Vale's balls was this? Did somebody surgically open my head, and placed some sort of virtual-reality drug inside of it? Did I accidentally inhale some chemicals from a spray and it travelled to my brain, or something?

"You know what?" I sighed, before shrugging. "Screw it - I've seen crazier things happen." A few seconds later, I tapped the screen and it expanded.

 ** _[Welcome to "RWBY: The Gamer!" As of this moment, you are the 'Gamer'. Congratulations!]_**

"First off," I pointed at the screen, and then I put my clothes on. "What on Remnant is a RWBY? I didn't know this was named after a jewel, you know, the ruby." I rolled my eyes at the pun, face-palming as I did so. "Second of all, no, I'm apparently high from chemicals in a spray. I'm not the Gamer." Then, I made my bed, before looking back at the screen that kept on hovering around me. "Finally, can we just sort this out, really quickly? I need to find out who stabbed me with... something? I don't know."

 ** _[Quick question: Do you want to command the game with your thoughts, or with speech?]_**

I blinked, only to do a face-palm. "With my thoughts, please."

 ** _[Are you sure you want to command the game with your speech?]_**

 _'Wait, what? I said thoughts, not speech!'_ I paused, before rolling my eyes. _'Wow, just wow. You chose speech because I "said" something. Congratulations, you used sarcasm!'_ I don't know if the game is genuinely stupid - or if it is just being sarcastic with me. For once, I'm actually hoping that it's sarcasm, because I wouldn't be able to deal with a stupid gaming system.

Despite all of this, I do know my way around games, and puppets. But, that's a bit upsetting. Those two things are the only skills that I'm proficient at - and I'm expected to be a great hunter because of my family lineage. That is awkward. Very, very, awkward.

I sighed. _'Alright. Profile, please.'_

 ** _[As you wish, Gamer.]_**

 ** _\- PROFILE -_**

 ** _Name: Jaune Arc_**

 ** _Level: 1_**

 ** _EXP: 0/45 (0%)_**

 ** _Title: Embarrassment_**

 ** _HP: 100_**

 ** _MP: 100_**

 ** _Aura: 0/0 (Needs to be unlocked.)_**

 ** _\- Biological Stats -_**

 ** _Hunger: 12/100_**

 ** _Dehydration: 15/100_**

 ** _Stamina: 100/100_**

 ** _\- General Stats -_**

 ** _STR: 5_**

 ** _VIT: 7_**

 ** _DEX: 9_**

 ** _LOG: 8_**

 ** _WIS: 6_**

 ** _Stat Points: 0_**

 ** _Lien/Money: 2500_**

 ** _\- STATUS -_**

Well, everything seems to look the same, unsurprisingly. However, there was a stat that seemed to jump out. LOG. What is LOG? It could stand for anything - and it wouldn't be any difference from intelligence. Would it? I was interested, to be fair, and I was curious myself.

 _'Game, what is LOG?'_

 **\- STAT/ _LOGIC -_**

 _Description: **Logic is the concept of reasoning. Whereas intelligence is just how intelligent you are (your mental capability), logic focuses on reasoning. Or, rather, the level of how 'enlightened' a person is. The higher your LOGIC stat, the more enlightened you are to the things around you.**_

 _ **NOTE: The concept of enlightenment is not where you suddenly know skills/facts, but rather the things around you may change a little.**_

 _ **\- STAT/LOGIC -**_

Well, other than logic and the complete insult of a title I have, it seemed to not be the same. I'm alone - and it seems that it's actually time to train himself. It's earlier than I expected, but life does throw a few things in the way, doesn't it? I chuckled. I really did miss the old man and everyone else, but I don't think I could ever face them again. Not after what happened.

I shook my head and sighed. "Come on, Jaune. you're better than this." I shook my head, and walked out the door. There was a medium-sized room with the typical furniture, and the small TV in-between the two walls. One wall seemed to be apart of a blue kitchen, decorated with blue colours and small drawings of puppetry. In the kitchen, there was a puppet that was as large as he, hooked up by a zip-line.

Quickly, I pushed the puppets back, before it was sent straight into one of the closets. With a quiet thud, I sighed. "Those things are so clunky, I swear." Chuckling, I opened a cupboard, grabbing two pieces of bread and dropped them into the toaster slots. I grabbed a black plate, then it became colder when one of the windows were opened. Much better.

A few minutes later, the toast popped up, and I grabbed a knife. I did the usual: put some butter and jam onto one slice, rubbed it together to make an eldritch monster of a toast sandwich, and cut it in half. Then, anyone that was observing my activities would've been able to know what happened.

 ** _[QUEST: "Dishes A Bad Joke"]_**

 ** _[Wash the dishes.]_**

 ** _[Reward(s): 45 EXP.]_**

"Oh god. I have to wash the dishes. Again." I rubbed my face, placed the plates/utensils/cutlery into the bowl, and filled it with hot water. Opening a few cupboards, I managed to avoid some of the annoying things in there, and I managed to get some soap. Finally, I managed to get the horrible soap, after what seemed like an entire decade.

 ** _\- Skill -_**

 ** _[Dishwashing] - (Passive), {Unlocked}, [LVL: 2 - 10% EXP]_**

 _Description:_ The art of washing the unholy dishes. With a higher level of mastery, you could annihilate dirty dishes in an instant.

 _Bonus: +10% Dishwashing Speed_

 _ **\- Skill -**_

I grinned. What was I talking about before? I was washing the dishes at a faster pace, and I noticed how the dishes were getting cleaner at a quicker pace. Who knew the _[Gamer's Body]_ was the greatest skill ever? If it did turn out to be a drug implanted in my head via surgery, then it'd be a morose day for him to have it removed. Sure, it'd be relieving to have a normal life, but if this was the real deal?

Maybe, this could be a positive thing for me.

Then, I had to do the second part of the task, and I couldn't help but sigh. Why do I have to start a game by drying the dishes? Drying the dishes, of all things! I opened one of the draws, the third one to be exact, and it revealed a white towel with a pattern on red clouds on it. I grabbed the towel, and I started drying the dishes. Does anyone know how annoying it is to deal with dishes that won't dry? It is the equivalent of getting slapped in the face by an Ursa.

I'd imagine that'd hurt. A lot.

A few minutes later, everything was in order. The forks, knives, and spoons were in the correct draw. There were no dirty dishes - and I would've shot myself in the foot if I ended up maxing the level with this quest. Of course, I'm completely lying, and I'd question the sanity of any person who'd want to do so.

 ** _[QUEST: "Dishes A Bad Joke" = Completed!]_**

 ** _[LEVEL UP!]_**

Well, I didn't expect to see the sight of what seemed like a small version of myself. It was dancing on the red screen - and I couldn't help but question whether or not I should ask the game for a refund. Except, I don't think the game could've given me my sanity (or anything), at all.

 ** _\- PROFILE -_**

 ** _Name: Jaune Arc_**

 ** _Level: 2_**

 ** _EXP: 0/115 (0%)_**

 ** _Title: Embarrassment_**

 ** _HP: 200/200_**

 ** _MP: 200/200_**

 ** _Aura: 0/0 (Needs to be unlocked.)_**

 ** _\- Biological Stats -_**

 ** _Hunger: 18/100_**

 ** _Thirst: 25/100_**

 ** _Stamina: 27/100_**

 ** _\- General Stats -_**

 ** _STR: 5_**

 ** _VIT: 7_**

 ** _DEX: 9_**

 ** _LOG: 8_**

 ** _WIS: 6_**

 ** _Stat Points: 5_**

 ** _Lien/Money: 2500_**

 ** _\- STATUS -_**

Anyways, there was an entire world to interact with, and he didn't have the time to think over his stats. He had an entire world to deal with. Remnant. Well, to sound less dramatic, I just have to head to the local shop to buy some food. Wait, now that I think of it, who needs to walk to the shops? Just as I questioned myself over that, I turned to look at the puppet in the corner.

 _'It's time for a ride.'_

* * *

̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

* * *

Honestly, despite what I had done years ago, I admit that it set me free. Sure, I still dreamt of being a hero, but things change. Living on my own in an entire city, the capital city of an entire country, had changed me. Vale changed me. It'd made me more cynical, but I'm still the socially awkward idiot who'd always laugh at something ridiculous. _'Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be good at talking with people.'_ I chuckled.

There were sounds of a bicycle riding across the street, and it was just a normal day. People were walking by, chatting to their friends, and a few others were just eating in the local restaurants within Vale. Of course, there were no criminals around, so it was rather peaceful.

"Mummy, why is that man on a thing that's riding a bike?"

But, they didn't expect me. They didn't expect the guy who'd climb on the back of a puppet which was riding a bike. Strange, isn't it? Not really. However, for a moment, I thought that somebody might've thought of inappropriate things. Inappropriate things that involve myself and the puppet that I'm riding.

Well, jokes on every single person in Vale, I'm riding a puppet that's riding a bike to the local shops. Who said that riding a puppet that's riding a bike to the local shops broke the law?

Nobody did. But, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if the people in my neighbourhood petitioned for such a law.

A few moments later, I laughed. "The first thing that I do outside - and I'm riding a puppet on a bike." I shook my head and pulled the strings of the puppet, allowing it to move towards a shop with green signs. I didn't bother to remember the name of the shop, just that the shop always had food. Regardless, I chained the bike and the puppet to the lamp post.

Then, I walked in. It was just the same, and I couldn't be more grateful. Green rows of items, green cards, green things. Not everything was green, but the shop adored the colour green. To be frank, I almost slapped myself in the face at the sheer green I saw, but it didn't matter. Regardless, I was just buying things, and it wasn't like it was going to be a big deal.

Anyways, on the way back, I couldn't help but notice the staring. Honestly, what is the big deal with having a puppet on a bike? It's not like as if he was going to use massive weapons of destruction, giggle like a evil man, and break-dance. To be fair, it was rather ridiculous.

However, who said to live life in a boring way? I didn't.

 ** _[Quest: A Grimm Quest]_**

 ** _[Travel to the nearby forest, and kill a few Grimm.]_**

 ** _[0/5 Beowolf]_**

 ** _[Reward(s): 400 EXP, 'Aura Slash' Skill.]_**

 ** _[Accept?]_**

 _'Accept.'_

* * *

̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

* * *

Anyways, once I got back into my house, I must've giggled like a crazy old man. To be fair, I just found out that my life has turned into a game, and I'm still thinking that somebody just robbed me and drugged me with something. Who wouldn't laugh their heads off over how ridiculous his life was? Then, I was already putting things from the shopping bags into the draws, and I must've checked the living room for dust.

Normal dust. Not the kind of dust that'd allow you to obliterate my entire house - but I guess it would've bit the dust if I did so.

Then, I palmed my face, and sighed. Was I going hysterical? Probably. I must be going crazy from the entire situation, and to be fair, it was rather insane. I could tell that I was just being silly when I ordered one of the puppets to bring me Crocea Mors. There it was, in the puppet's hands, shining against the light in the room.

 ** _\- Weapon -_**

 ** _Crocea Mors - SSS Rank_**

 _Description: Crocea Mors, the blade that started wars, and ended them. It is known as one of the most greatest swords of all time, and its fame comes from a series of huntsmen from the Arc family._

 _Bonus: When you're fighting Grimm, or anyone that's siding with the Grimm, you get to deal twice as much damage to them._

 ** _\- Weapon -_**

A few moments later, I wiped the screen away, clasping the sword in my hands. I nodded at the puppet, which was sent hurtling back into one of the closets. I gave a glance to the red forest outside, and I decided to walk out the house. Of course, I escaped via the back. I didn't want to frighten my neighbours.

Climbing out of the house and into the garden, I was walking on cracking leaves. The leaves seemed to almost whine under my shoes - and I couldn't help but chuckle. This was my first hunt; I was rather excited. Of course, I am being cautious, because you never know what could happen with the Grimm. They're animals, but that's what made them so frightening.

His family did teach him a lot about the Grimm.

I grabbed a seat, and I jumped onto it. For a moment, it seemed to whine, but I paid it no mind. A second later, I grabbed the wooden wall, and I climbed over it. Then, I landed down onto the whistling grass with a soft thud. Then, I grinned.

* * *

̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

* * *

Quietly, I walked within the forest. Gazing across the scenery, I was trying to discern for any of the Grimm. To my annoyance, there weren't any. It might be out of a sense of impatience, annoyance, or stupidity in general, that made me want to fight the Grimm on my own. Regardless, I couldn't turn back now, but it wouldn't be long until the skies turned dark.

Then, there were howls. Monstrous howling that oddly resembled a wolf's howl, almost as if it was mocking the life that it intimated. They were strange beasts: four black paws that were streaked with red; eyes so bloodshot that they were flashing; black manes that seem to travel down their backs; and they were completely dark. I could see where people got the idea that the Grimm were demonic. They were terrifying.

My hands shook, and I stood there. "Come on, then!" I seemed to feebly shout - and the Grimm seemed to be lurching ahead. They were trampling the leaves beneath them, and I too, decided to run at them. I slashed at a beowolf, and I cleaved it into two. A moment later, I bashed the face of another one - and it seemed to growl in some sort of fitting anger. It slashed at me, and I could hear the metallic screeching that Crocea Mors gave out. Then, I kicked it straight in the face, and slammed my sword down into its skull.

It disintegrated, but my shield was thrown out of my reach when a claw emerged from the black ash floating in the sky. I jumped back, and I put two hands into the handle of Crocea Mors. The three monsters were staring me down, almost as if they were assessing me, and I couldn't help but be curious. These Grimm were surprisingly rational-

-I was interrupted by the quick slash from a Beowolf. Its claw seemed to be tightly wrapped around the sword of Crocea Mors, and I pressed the sword forward into its skin. It seemed to scream; before it was silenced by a tear through its throat. Crocea Mors was then pulled down to its legs, and the remaining two Grimm were dashing towards me in rage.

I ducked a slash, kicked the second Beowolf in the chest, pushing it back slightly. I watched it tumble into the other Beowolf, and I took the opportunity to grab the shield. I ran over - and I rolled to dodge another claw. I grabbed Crocea Mors, and then I parried the offender once they attacked once more. I made it look towards the skies because of the force, and then I stabbed it in the chest. It was rather surprising when the second Beowolf had actually tried to charge from behind the first.

Then, they were fading into black ashes, and I couldn't help but drop my sword and shield to the ground. I chuckled. I couldn't believe that I actually survived that fight, and I was able to win without any injuries. To my relief, I was still conscious, because I would've certainly been dead if I hadn't been.

 ** _[Quest: A Grimm Quest - Complete!]_**

 ** _[2X - LEVEL UP!]_**

To my relief, the quest was over, and it meant that I could go home. I was already exhausted - and my face was completely red from the fight. Then, with Crocea Mors, I walked back to my house.

I really do need a shower - and some sleep as well.

* * *

 ** _~ Stat Sheet ~_**

* * *

 ** _Name: Jaune Arc_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _EXP: 0/340 (0%)_**

 ** _Title: Embarrassment_**

 ** _HP: 400/400_**

 ** _MP: 400/400_**

 ** _Aura: 0/0 (Needs to be unlocked.)_**

 ** _\- Biological Stats -_**

 ** _Hunger: 18/100_**

 ** _Thirst: 25/100_**

 ** _Stamina: 27/100_**

 ** _\- General Stats -_**

 ** _STR: 5_**

 ** _VIT: 7_**

 ** _DEX: 9_**

 ** _LOG: 8_**

 ** _WIS: 6_**

 ** _Stat Points: 15_**

 ** _Lien/Money: 2500_**


End file.
